Amber Moore
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} | portrayer = Adrienne Frantz | status = Former, Contract | years = 1997-2005, 2010-2012 | first = July 18, 1997 | last = May 17, 2012 | cause = | creator = Bradley Bell | image1 = File:Amber Moore B&B.jpg | caption1 = Adrienne Frantz as Amber Moore | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Moore family Forrester family | nickname = Amber | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = 1980 | died = | age = 39 | death cause = | occupation = Babysitter Entertainer Fashion Designer Personal Assistant Waitress | title = | residence = Los Angeles, California | parents = Tawny Moore (mother) | siblings = April Knight (identical twin sister) | spouse = Rick Forrester (1999-2000, 2001-2003) (2007) (2009-2010) | romances = Eb Usher Raymond C.J. Garrison Deacon Sharpe Oscar Marone Thomas Forrester Nick Marone Oliver Jones Liam Spencer Marcus Forrester | children = Eric Forrester III (with Rick; stillborn) Unnamed daughter (with Rick; stillborn) Rosie Forrester (with Marcus) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Gertrude Moore (paternal grandmother) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Joe Moore (paternal uncle) Tilly Moore (aunt) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Becky Moore | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Eric Sharpe | color = #084B8A | color text = white }} Ambrosia "Amber" Moore (formerly Forrester, Ashby, and Romalotti) is a fictional character on the CBS soap operas, The Bold and the Beautiful and The Young and the Restless. She is portrayed by Adrienne Frantz. Frantz debuted on July 18, 1997, on B&B, remaining until mid-2005, and then crossing over to sister soap, Y&R, the following year. In July 2010, Amber left Y&R and returned to B&B on contract up until June 2012. Character history Amber arrived in Los Angeles babysitting Sheila Carter's daughter Erica Lovejoy. Amber began babysitting teens Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester, children of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan, Amber's eventual rival. Amber's considered a gold digger because Amber wants to be with rich men for their money. Amber began to seduce 17-year-old Rick Forrester and had it with him when she should have been babysitting him. Amber won The Forrester family's pride and trust when she saved Stephanie Douglas from being shot by Sheila Carter. Amber competed with Kimberly Fairchild, Rick's former girlfriend, for Rick's love and won. Amber became pregnant. She didn't know who the father was but married Rick and he fathered the child. However, tragedy struck, and her son was stillborn. The baby was named Eric Forrester lll. Amber raises her cousin Becky's unwanted son, and when Becky dies, Amber dates her husband C.J. Garrison. At a party, Amber and C.J. are mistakingly arrested for drug possession. The government takes the baby away and gives it to Rick. Brooke encourages Kimberly to try to steal Rick back but it doesn't work out. Eric lll's biological father Deacon Sharpe comes to L.A interrupting C.J. and Amber's wedding ceremony. Amber wanting her child's custody would be better off with Rick, and ends her relationship. Deacon and Amber than start a rivalry over custody. So Deacon seduces and marries Rick's sister Bridget Forrester and tells Rick and Bridget's parents, Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan, if he has to divorce Bridget, Amber has to divorce Rick and marry him. Amber refuses. When Brooke has sex with her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon, a love triangle begins involving Brooke and Bridget. Ex-fugitive, Sheila Carter returns Sheila to L.A. in 2002 with her daughter Erica (Mary Warwick) who has a crush on Amber's husband Rick. Sheila hires a man called Lance to drug and rape Amber, when Lance threatens to tell what happened, Sheila kills him. By this time Amber's addicted to pills and tequila, and not being there for Rick. Erica becomes the baby's babysitter. Amber becomes suspicious and Sheila and Amber fight, with Amber getting injured. Amber decides to stay with Taylor Hamilton even with Amber's disliking for Ridge Forrester, Taylor's husband. Erica was unaware of Sheila's criminal past or last name (thinking it was Lovejoy). Erica comes to L.A. to meet her idol-Amber Moore who is married to Rick Forrester. Erica soon develops a crush on Rick. Sheila convinces her to seduce him, and any Forrester man would leave his woman for the woman carrying his child. Amber became suspicious of Erica being in Rick's office. Erica bumps her head on the desk making it look like Amber pushed her. In the hospital Sheila warned Amber to stay away from her daughter. Amber looks for clues in Erica's apartment and Sheila throws a pot through the window and the police arrest Amber. Erica is currently Rick and Amber's babysitter just like Amber was and she seduced Rick. Sheila kidnaps Amber in her house with Rick while Rick's gone. Amber states Erica's a stalker Amber learns Erica is Mary Warwick. Sheila finds out Amber's addicted to both pills and tequila. Sheila makes Amber pour a glass of tequila and pushed it over to mess with her head. Sheila then took her in her car to her apartment, litters it with tequilla to try to make it look like a suicide, and handcuffed her. Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit Erica is trying to get pregnant. Amber finds a pair of scissors on the ground and cuts the rope. Amber asks Sheila for a glass of water and Sheila says kindly "sure"! Amber then books for the door and Sheila clutches her and wrestles her on some furniture. Massimo Marone romantically been with her and recieved a call and Stephanie recognized her voice. The two track Amber down and Sheila flees. Amber reunites with Rick, but looses custody of Eric lll to Deacon and his new wife, Macy Alexander. Amber kidnaps the child and Rick divorces her. Amber later seduces Thomas Forrester, Ridge's son. Their rivalry intensifies. Amber locks Bridget Forrester and Ridge Forrester in a mineshaft where they kiss. Amber gets this on tape, and Brooke Logan and Ridge Forrester divorce again. It is revealed they only did it to survive hypothermia. The Forresters condemn her, and she leaves for Italy. Amber returned in 2010 began to work for Jackie Payne and Nick Marone at Jackie M Designs. Her job was short because she stole designs from Forrester Creations. Amber had a one-night stand with Oliver Jones and thought he was the father of her baby, Rosie Forrester. She decided to pass it off as Liam Spencer's baby to get at the Spencer's fortune. Amber let Liam believe it's his baby, so Bill Spencer , Liam's father let her fall off a cliff, but is saved by Steffy Forrester. Once Amber had her baby it was of a mixed race, being the child of Marcus Barber a one-night stand. Amber tries to break up Marcus and Dayzee Leigh's relationship, it doesn't work. Amber redates Rick Forrester. Amber sells street drugs to Hope Logan, Brooke and Deacon's daughter and Rick's half-sister, thinking they were from a psychiatrist. Brooke then hires Bill's niece Caroline Spencer II to be Rick's new design partner. Amber tells Caroline Rick's a crossdresser. Caroline confronts this to Hope, and Hope attacks Amber. Amber then confesses to selling Hope street drugs, and their relationship ends. After realising there was little left for her in Los Angeles, Amber moved away. Crimes Committed *Seduced seventeen year old Rick Forrester while supposed to be babysitting him. *Mistakingly arrested for drug possession at a party with C.J. Garrison (2000). *Stole and hocked Brooke Logan's diamond tennis bracelet (1998). *Passed off cousin Becky Moore's baby as her own to conceal her miscarriage from the Forresters (1999). *Tried to strangle Kimberly Fairchild (1999). *Bought painkillers on the street illegally (2002). *Assaulted a police officer (2002). *Attacked Macy Alexander at her wedding (2003). *Kidnapped "Little Eric" Forrester (2003). *Bit Macy Alexander (2003). *Had a restraining order filed against her to keep her away from Thomas Forrester (2004). *Trapped Ridge Forrester and Bridget Forrester in a camera-rigged mine shaft (2005). *Shoplifted on several occasions (2006). *Tricked Cane Ashby into a phony marriage (2007). *Stole money from the corpse of "Plum", then buried him without informing the police (2007). *Broke into a pawn shop to get information on a ring for Katherine Chancellor (2009). *Unwilling accomplice to Kevin Fisher in a bank robbery (2009). *Tried to dupe Liam Spencer into believing she was carrying his baby (2011). *Tried to extort money from Bill Spencer Jr. (2011). *Accidentally blew up Tawny Moore's trailer, injuring Liam (2011). *Stole designs from Forrester Creations (2011). *Photoshopped image to make Caroline Spencer II think Rick Forrester was a cross-dresser (2012). *Supplied Hope Logan with potentially tainted drugs from the Internet (2012). Maladies and Injuries *Became addicted to pills and tequila. *Choked by Sheila Carter (1997). *Donated one of her kidneys to Rick Forrester (1998). *Sustained a head injury trying to stop Sheila Carter from killing Stephanie Douglas (1998). *Suffered a miscarriage (1999). *Nearly thrown off a high rise by Carmen Arena (2001). *Suffered from an inflamed kidney while pregnant (2001). *Miscarried Rick Forrester's baby (2002). *Developed an addiction to painkillers and required rehabilitation (2002). *Raped and drugged by Lance hired by Sheila Carter (2002). *Kidnapped and almost murdered by Sheila Carter (2002) *Injured falling from a cliff (2003). *Suffered smoke inhalation from being trapped in an apartment fire (2004). *Assaulted by Ridge Forrester (2005). *Slapped by Brooke Logan (2005). *Trapped in her car and suffered oxygen deprivation during the Clear Springs parking lot collapse (2007). *Caught in motel explosion (2009). *Almost driven off a cliff by Bill Spencer Jr. while pregnant with her daughter, Rosie Forrester (2011). Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Moore family Category:Characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Off the show Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists